


You Can Ride On My Rocket 69 Anytime

by everamazingfe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, First Meetings, Lone Wanderer Jeremy, M/M, More of everything to be added, Radio Host Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Jeremy's a recently awoken lone survivor from his vault. Ryan's a radio host from Diamond City who's barely left the station. When they meet, Ryan finally gets a chance to see the wasteland though Jeremy becomes more of his bodyguard than Ryan does his companion.





	You Can Ride On My Rocket 69 Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my tumblr transboyvagabond.tumblr.com and the first of hopefully a few chapters for this fic. Not adding all the tags that would be applicable to the fic until the chapters they'd actually apply to are up because that'd be a spoiler for my own fic.

"Hello, this is Diamond City Radio's new host, Ryan. Coming to you live from the great green jewel of the Commonwealth." He let out a long sigh as he shifted in his seat, putting a new record into the player. "This is..." He laughed as he read the track title off of the label. "A song about space travel... Called 'Rocket 69.' Enjoy." He hit play and muted his mic, running a hand through his hair as he tried to find another disk to play. As the song came to a close, he didn't bother interjecting and just played the next one, staring out the window of his trailer and watching the wasteland that stretched in the distance. He was kind of glad that he was stuck in there and not out wandering. There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind that he’d be torn to shreds the instant he stepped out of Diamond City’s walls.

As he stared, he swore that could see someone out in the distance. There was no way it was someone from inside the city, no one ventured out except for the guards and this person certainly wasn’t dressed as a guard. And no one from the other settlements, unless they were really desperate, dared to venture out this far.

"Sorry to cut the song short. That was half of... Well, uh, it doesn't matter. Sir? Out there, wandering around the wasteland? What are you doing out there?" He addressed the man he could see as best as he could, and since Diamond City Radio was one of the few stations around, he knew he had to be listening. No one liked the silence of the wasteland. "Um... Next, we have a song by Tex Beneke, whether you want to hear it or not." After quickly hitting play, he ran out as far as he knew was safe, the city limits, too scared and unprepared to go any farther, calling out to the guy. "Hey! What are you doing out here?!”

* * *

If Jeremy was being honest, waking up to having his home and life destroyed and abandoned however many decades into the past was the exact opposite of how he wanted his week to start. It had only seemed to get worse from there. Trying to get information out of anybody was impossible, all they wanted to hear about was life before the Great War. He found that insulting because there had been nothing great about it. Not a single thing.

Finally, he’d found someone who’d been able to give him some information, better clothing, and a weapon. Some guy named Preston Garvey, who he admittedly wasn’t a fan of but helping him out seemed to be the best plan. Not like he had much choice. All that wandering and doing favors for people was exhausting, but the radio was always there to keep him company.

And thank god for the radio, because he would’ve lost his mind without it. The guy who worked the station, someone named Ryan, had the nicest voice he’d ever heard on a host and the music selection was just as top notch. It was the only thing he couldn’t possibly complain about.

* * *

“So, if you head that way for a couple of miles, you’ll hit Diamond City. It’s the hub of the commonwealth. Anything you want to know, you’ll be able to find out there,” Preston explained, and the sentence was barely finished before Jeremy was walking off, more purpose to his steps than had ever been there before. “And on your way, if it ain’t too much trouble, I’ve gotten word about a settlement that’s being threatened by raiders.”

“Fuck off, Preston!” Jeremy shouted, or at least that’s what he would’ve shouted if he hadn’t been taught better manners. What he’d actually said was, “Uh, yeah. I’ll take a look at it if I get the chance,” while knowing full well that he would not be checking it out even if he had the chance.

So that’s where he was now, heading vaguely in the direction he was pointed towards and looking for any sign of this so-called Diamond City.

“This is so much more than ‘a couple of miles.’ Lying bastard,” he muttered to himself as he slashed at a radroach before checking his PipBoy to make sure he was still on track. “Am I ever gonna find this fuckin’ city?” He kicked at the corpse in frustration.

The answer to that question, it seemed, was yes. Absolutely he was going to find the city because it was right in front of him, he just didn’t know it. Nestled into the remains of Fenway Park and some of the area surrounding it was Diamond City, all fenced in and secured with boards, barbed wire, and mines for those unlucky monsters that tried to break in his borders. For all the Red Sox games Jeremy had seen, he really should’ve recognized it.

But the truth was it wasn't until the tone of the radio announcer changed into one of deep concern, he’d snapped out of his daze of wandering mindlessly.

"Sorry to cut the song short. That was half of... Well, uh, it doesn't matter. Sir? Out there, wandering around the wasteland? What are you doing out there?"

“Huh?” he asked into the air, whirling around for the source of the voice though it came from the PipBoy on his arm. But suddenly that same voice sounded much louder and much more concerned than it had been just moments ago.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?!” The man at the fence was evidently the source of the voice, maybe even the one from the radio? Jeremy didn’t know, he was too shocked by the fact that he was seeing another person who didn’t want to kill him for the first time in at least a day. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous?”

Jeremy scoffed at that, looking down at the blood on his clothes. “Yeah, don’t I know it, buddy,” he muttered, cautiously approaching the fence. “Can you tell me how much further it is until I hit Diamond City?”

The man he was looking at laughed loudly at that, nearly doubling over. “That radiation must’ve gotten to you because you’re here. Uhh... Just follow the fence and you’ll hit the main gate of the city. Meet me there?” Jeremy wasn’t sure he could trust this stranger, but what choice did he have? None, he decided.

“Okay, yeah. Meet you there.”

 


End file.
